


你知道不是这样的

by Owlsdiamond



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: AO3 is too dumb to calculate Chinese words, Fluff, It's 5600 actually, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlsdiamond/pseuds/Owlsdiamond
Summary: 在某一个有着温暖阳光的午后，Rum Tum Tugger在寻找一只晚礼服猫。无剧情，小甜饼。
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger
Kudos: 8





	你知道不是这样的

Rum Tum Tugger在找一只晚礼服猫。

他要找的Mistoffelees正盘腿坐在他很喜欢的一个长椅上，那里在午后总是能得到最多的阳光。

Misto很快发现了向他走来的缅因猫。他举起一只手想要向他的朋友打招呼，“嗨——”但是随即把这声问候堵在了喉咙里。因为Tugger快步走到了他的身后，坐在长椅上，然后一言不发地，伸手从背后抱住了他。

Misto的呼吸停滞了几秒钟。

他们并非没有过身体接触——认识这么久以来，他们在还是小猫时就牵过手。他们中的一个也经常会挽住另一个的胳膊，只不过很快就会放开。他们俩在青春期时还经常会有隔三差五的打闹、碰撞和推搡，还有拥抱，以及偶尔在拥抱时不小心蹭过脸颊的，可以看作轻吻的触碰。但是Misto知道这次不一样。

他保持着沉默，任由自己被身后的猫一动不动地抱着——自己的后背紧贴着他的胸膛，他的双臂环绕过自己的腰部，紧紧地圈着，脖颈处有他的鼻息。Misto觉得脖子有点发痒，可能是Tugger的鬃毛太长了。但是他决定不去挠它。

他想象着如果是其他的一只猫，被另一只猫这样一言不发地从背后搂住之后可能的反应，“嗨，Tugger，你怎么啦？”，或者，“出什么事了？为什么突然抱我啊？”

他推演了一下这样的情景，在心里摇了摇头。

只要等的够久，Tugger会主动开口的。

不知道过了多久，一切静得让Misto能听见自己的心跳，甚至能听见叠加在自己背后的Tugger的心跳。没关系，他可以一直等下去。

“我爱你。”脖颈后终于传来了Tugger的声音，比平时沙哑的多。

Misto忍不住微笑起来，他甚至不知道自己为什么要微笑。他能做到就是尽力让自己的声音不要沾染上笑意，但是他猜想Tugger即使看不到他的脸，也能感知到自己的笑容。

“当然，我也爱你，Tugger。”他让自己的话语听起来很轻松。这没有什么，我们是朋友，也许是最好的朋友——如果你也是这么觉得的话。你当然爱我，我也很爱你，不是吗？别紧张，Tugger，如果你有什么话想跟我说，任何时候来找我，我都在这里。他脑子里的一部分控制着他说出了这句话，努力地想要让接下来的对话按照这个走向推进。

但是Misto脑海里的另一个部分在喘息着说不，Misto，你知道不是这样的。Misto试探地打开了思维里的这个部分，然后脑海里立即响起一连串的声音，全部都是他自己的声音，高的，低的，尖利的，粗哑的，全都在激动地叹息着（他说他爱我！他是什么意思？噢天哪，废话，你觉得他是什么意思？），为接下来未知的发展而感到轻微的眩晕而刺激，像一节火车车厢失去了车头的指引，在看不到尽头的铁轨上缓慢地，一点点加快，最终疾驰着沿着铁轨滑动起来（Misto不合时宜地想到Skimbleshanks如果看到这种情况会不会暴跳如雷，以及他接下来会怎么办，给列车长打电话吗？给Rumpus打电话是不是更有用一点？Misto在电视上看到过那个来自氪星的披着斗篷的紧身衣英雄，他可以轻松把一栋楼房或者一辆公交车举起，然后轻轻放到它们应该在的地方）。但是现在这里没有超人，也没有Rumpus，连Skimbleshanks都不在。那节自由的没有人看管的车厢最后会滑进一个黑魆魆的山洞里。因为再长的铁轨上也会有山洞和隧道，而Misto现在不知道山洞的背后是什么。

魔术师热爱探索未知，然后把它们变成自己已知的一部分。但是这一次的未知不在自己的掌控范围之内。

“你知道不是这样的。”Tugger低沉地说。

他感到圈着自己腹部的手臂松开了一点，但是Tugger的两只手还是扣在一起，轻轻地，固执地环着他。这样的Tugger对于别人来说应当是非常少见的。

Tugger并非没有安静、困惑或者是孤独的一面，只不过他把所有的这些全都给了Misto，对，只展露给他一个。Misto对这份信任和脆弱视若珍宝，并且尽可能地让Tugger也意识到这一点。而且Misto早就注意到，他很谨慎地控制着这种展露的次数和程度，竭力不让Misto显得像是一个专职安抚他的保姆，或者一个保护他那在情绪两极间摇摆的心脏的守卫者（考虑到Misto刚刚成年，而Tugger比他大了那么多，这点其实相当有趣）。

但是Misto想说这其实没什么。Tugger心里的东西对他自己来说也许很沉重，而他对Misto的关心又让他过于害怕把Misto带入相同的深渊。但是Misto完全可以承受更多，以及承受全部。你的深渊对我来说也许只是一个小水沟，Tugger。但是他一直没找到机会。

在其余的时间，Tugger坚持带着Misto一起寻找生活里的快乐（虽然Misto大多数时候主要是站在他旁边的不远处，看着他得到其他所有人的注视，崇拜和笑声，看着他只要一走到人群中就立刻光芒四射，成为众人不可或缺的焦点，然后静静地微笑。想要一只害羞而安静的晚礼服猫和你一起逗姑娘们咯咯笑，这比让尊敬的Bustopher Jones减肥还难，不是吗？）但是只要Misto在场（Misto有时怀疑自己不在场的时候Tugger会不会也是如此），Tugger总归会把话题导向Misto。然后他会告诉所有人Misto是多么的好，多么地优秀，并且他只要一开头就没完没了——于是Misto开始脸红，用只有Tugger能听到的声音小声抗议——成为魔术师，好吧，的确是一个需要天赋和努力才能达成的成就，但是我也没有你说的那么伟大，我绝对没有——听着！你不能就这么把我夸上天——闭嘴！我是说现在！Tugger快闭嘴！她们都在看我了！

但是Tugger一定不会闭嘴，而那些围绕着他的母猫们（甚至还有相当一部分的公猫）亮晶晶的眼神现在则全都集中在Misto身上，带着比看Tugger时更多的火热和崇拜——Misto在刚开始面对这种聚焦的时候简直要晕倒了。当然，Tugger绝不会让他晕倒。他会先享受那些母猫和公猫们对Misto的热烈情绪，然后在Misto脸上的平静快要濒临崩溃的时候走到他身边，用一如既往的懒洋洋的语调说，“好了，姑娘们，你们别想了，最伟大的魔术师当然是我的。”（然后立刻小心地看一眼Misto，确认他对他这样的引导是否满意）于是那些母猫们配合地、友好地笑起来，乖乖地任由Tugger开启下一个话题。

那个时候他们都还小，至少比现在小，那是好久以前的事了。Misto知道Tugger的意思——我的朋友Misto很棒，对吧？但是他是个羞涩的好孩子，你们的热情会让他受不了的。他和我不一样，懂了吗？他比我更好。

后来当Misto习惯了这种众人的视线后——特别是当他把失踪的Old Deuteronomy找回来的那一天——Tugger就再也不让Misto成为站在他身后，或者说阴影里的猫了。毕竟，所谓的阴影也只是Tugger对他的保护之中的一种。他只是站在一旁，看着Misto和Old Deuteronomy被所有人拥簇着，欢呼着，把自己的双手轻轻搭在胯部那条不知为何总是大了半圈所以斜扣着的金属腰带上。当Misto在混乱中踮起脚尖，努力越过众人的脑袋和耳朵（甚至还有几根激动到高过头顶的尾巴），终于找到Tugger的时候，他发誓他从那对直直看过来的眼睛里撞见的绝不仅仅是肯定和赞赏。但是那个深情而带着点忧伤的眼神转瞬即逝。Tugger下一秒就冲着他露出他有生以来见过来自缅因猫的最大的笑容，“我们最伟大的魔术师！”他喊道。

我不这么想。Misto勾起嘴角。但是也许是时候知道你到底是怎么想的了。

“那你告诉我。”晚礼服猫安静地说。他听到Tugger从喉咙里发出一声不满的咕噜。他在心里狡猾地微笑起来。

这次的寂静没有持续多久。Tugger不易察觉地叹了口气（但是有什么能瞒过魔术猫的感知呢），“Misto……我们成为朋友多久了？”

“我想想，很久很久了。”

Tugger再次气恼地叹了口气。Misto想着自己也许应该做点什么来鼓励他开口。他以往的数不清的经验告诉他让Tugger鼓起勇气说出他的那些小心思有多困难。好吧，但是在这方面，他敢说杰里科猫里也不会有比他更擅长的了。他低下头看着那双交叉在一起轻轻地搭在自己的髋部的手，呃，也许在这个时候握住它们不是一个特别好的主意……

“那些……我以前跟你说过的，孤独，或者孤单，或者是渴望，哦管它们是什么，”Tugger的声音好像有点颤抖，“它们现在越来越多地占据我的生活，当然还没有到了很严重的程度。我只是……现有的生活让我感到无聊，不是说我像小猫一样需要找乐子，我……需要给生活找一个意义，一个很重大的意义。比如Munku就有管理家族的责任要做，或者Skimbleshanks有守卫铁轨的工作，或者像Jellylorum那样也行，她天天陪着Gus追忆他的往昔光辉岁月……”

Misto皱起眉头。他知道自己还很年轻，但是他大概能明白Tugger在说什么——

也许你真的需要一个伴侣了。这句话突然像一道闪电一样从Misto的脑海里滑过。不过用炸裂这个词可能更好。

Misto回忆起那天晚上，他和许多母猫以及小猫在宽敞而温暖的起居室里休息。Misto蜷缩在壁炉的阴影处打着瞌睡，而橙色的虎斑猫坐在那惯常属于她的铁皮箱子上，调教着她的老鼠军团。屋子的另一边聚集着几只练习刺绣的中年母猫，时不时地小声说点什么。然后突然之间，一团巨大的金黄色毛领子（和它的拥有者）就从窗台还是什么地方降落到屋里，在母猫们的叫喊（“Rum Tum Tugger！”）和尖声的笑骂中，打乱了她们的刺绣，还把满地的线球弄得一团糟。刚刚排好队的老鼠们被吓得四散奔逃。Misto不确定Tugger知不知道自己在起居室里，但是他可以确定他事先一定不知道Jennyanydots在这里（毕竟Tugger向来在这些年长的猫面前从不捣乱，或是试图吸引什么注意力）。Misto还没有完全从刚才眼看就要坠入的金黄色的朦胧梦境里清醒过来，下意识地几乎就准备站起来替Tugger向她道歉了。

但是老甘比猫只是推了推眼镜，冲着有点紧张的Tugger说，“也许你需要一个伴侣了。”

然后她就像什么都没发生过一样，聚精会神地指挥着她的老鼠们重新排列整齐。

当然，这句话的冲击力对Tugger来说，可能比一百句来自Old Deuteronomy的责骂还要猛烈。

等等，我刚才把这句话说出来了吗？Misto惊恐地核实了一下记忆。应该没有吧？但是他不受控制地构思着，假如自己把那句话说出来了，应该如何补救。你知道的，Tugger，不是说要你立刻找一只母猫成家，然后生一堆小猫什么的。我只是说一个长期的，能给你比那些轻飘飘的调情更稳定、更让你感到安全的关系。每只猫的生活都是孤独的，你只需要找到一个陪你度过这些孤独的事物，或者一只猫——

“你。我想要你。”

Misto满脑子的思绪冻结住了。但是他听见脑子里的那一部分在被极速冰冻的同时声嘶力竭地尖叫：“好耶！”

Tugger突然笑了起来，“你的尾巴炸毛了，Misto。”

“我没有。”魔术师的脸红了。他想在不转身的情况下伸手检查一下，但是Tugger抢先握住了那根纯黑光滑、只有尖端带着一抹白色的尾巴。Tugger喉咙里的喘息声听起来愉悦多了，也许先前是Misto的故作镇定让他有点慌乱。

“但是我不敢——好吧，我已经说出来了。但我还是不敢——”Tugger咕噜了一声，“我才是那个比较糟糕的猫，不是吗？不不，我希望你没有误解，你一点都不糟糕，你的糟糕程度是零，但是我在糟糕程度的判定上会得到很高的分数。我是说，你不一定愿意把大部分生活都耗在我身上，虽然我之前已经让你这样做很多次了。但是起码我们的关系维持得还可以——我希望你觉得还可以。但是，我不知道我还能不能要更多的东西……”

魔术师拥有从一团乱麻里抽丝剥茧、在短时间内快速提炼最重要的那条信息的能力。当然，这也是拜Tugger所赐。Misto叹了口气，转过身面对着Tugger。Tugger紧张地松开了握着他尾巴的那只手。

“你是不是想说，你担心我们的关系如果从朋友更进一步，你害怕搞砸，然后你就会失去我了？”

“我没有要求更进一步！”Tugger想也不想就急速辩驳道，但是他看见Misto挑起了一边眉毛，“好吧，对不起，我有，对不起，我是说其实——呜？！”

Misto用一只雪白的手捂住了他的嘴。“好了，我知道了，现在听我说。”他温柔地安抚道。

“首先，你一点都不糟糕——不要张嘴，听我说完。我知道你是想说你周围的一切有时候会让你感到不知所措和无聊。所有人都喜欢你，这好像是你与生俱来的生活，你什么都不用做就可以得到一切目光、赞美和追捧。但是你还是觉得缺了什么，而他们不能填补你的空缺，以至于你甚至有时想彻底逃离这一切，然后尝试一个崭新的、一切从空白开始的人生？但是你知道这是不对的，正确的解决方案不是这个，对吗？”缅因猫在他的掌心里轻轻点头，湿热的鼻息喷在他的手指缝隙里。

Misto深吸一口气，“你知道他们在乎你，对吧？除开你的英俊，你的魅力，还有轻轻松松就能让所有人欢笑的能力，”他在说这几个词的时候感觉自己的脸颊又有点燥热，“杰里科猫在乎你，不是因为你有那些能力。而且你知道你比你以为的更需要他们。他们一直都在支持你，他们是你继续生活下去的动力的一部分。你知道的，你只是不敢承认。”

掌心里传来一声呜咽。

“好了，接着说有关我的那部分。”Misto感到脸颊上那些燥热已经向上爬到了自己的耳朵上，“我非常理解你的恐慌，我也非常感激你把我看得如此重要，我们的友谊——”Tugger又开始在他的手掌里挣扎，“嘘。你在害怕如果你要求更多，或者说我们的关系进展到了一个你从没尝试和体验过的程度，如果那个时候你搞砸了，或者我们搞砸了，你就会失去非常多的东西。”

他把手从Tugger的嘴上放下。Tugger喘了一口气，艰难地开口：“事实上，我现在已经在担心我是不是正在失去什么了——”

“先不说那个。我想告诉你的是，你关于搞砸了怎么办的恐慌是完全没有必要的，你不能因为害怕搞砸就放弃尝试。你以往的生活里唾手可得的事物太多了，你都不敢做稍微费力一点的尝试，来让你获得一些更好的东西。”他带着点责备地说。

Tugger皱起眉头，盯着Misto看了一会儿（Misto强烈怀疑，Tugger最开始也许是在努力理解自己的话，但是他的思绪可能很快就飘到了其他的地方——因为他盯的并不是自己的眼睛，而是嘴）。“好吧，我知道了，我不应该害怕尝试。但是，”Tugger突然气鼓鼓地说，“我还是不知道我现在是不是正在失去你，因为你还是没有告诉我。”

Misto沉默了。他凝视着面前的缅因猫，那双漂亮的眼睛曾经向他诉说过很多很多次欢乐与悲伤。还有他熟悉得不能再熟悉的高耸的眉骨与深邃的眼窝，挺拔的鼻梁和坚毅的下颌。他曾经趁Tugger在他身边睡着的时候，偷偷用手指在距离他的脸庞几厘米的空气中描绘过这一切。上帝，Tugger为什么对他自己这么毫无信心？

也许是我之前表现得太克制了。Misto摇摇头。随即意识到Tugger从头到脚的毛都竖起来了。糟糕，赶在他误解之前——

“我准备用一种更加恰当的方式告诉你，”Misto清清嗓子，声音沙哑地说。

然后，他闭上眼睛，吻上了Tugger的嘴。

Tugger僵硬了一秒钟，然后紧紧地抱住了Misto，用他能给予的最热烈的方式和他拥吻到一起。

哦，Misto迷迷糊糊地想，真棒，杰里科猫里最伟大的魔术师，初吻给了一只公猫。而且搞不好这辈子都要给这只公猫了。

在他们停下来换气的间隙，Tugger依然不愿意松开抱着Misto的双臂。

“你怎么能这么聪明？”

“是啊，特别是考虑到我刚成年，真是难以想象。”

“我是说这所有的一切，今天的，包括以前的。我的生命里没有遇到过比你更智慧的猫了。”

“也许吧。呃，Tugger，你身后的那束玫瑰是怎么回事？是你来的时候带给我的吗？”

“什么？”Tugger慌乱地弹跳起来，“不，我没有！我不知道它哪儿来的！”

Misto伸手绕过Tugger，拿起那束鲜红欲滴、新鲜得仿佛带着露水的玫瑰，欣赏了一下Tugger混乱的表情，然后笑起来，“好吧，你没有。这是我变出来的。”

(Fin)


End file.
